


Spun

by AceJames



Series: Spun Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Crushes, Dende came to visit and found everyone dead, Everyone but Piccolo and the Sons are a different sex, F/M, Female Trunks, Female Vegeta, Gen, Mentioned Characters, Saiyans, Unrequited Love, badass female characters, future timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't breathe for a few seconds, as warm arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground and set her in motion. Her first reaction was to attack, that this was a threat and nothing would make it better that she was caught off guard, until she realizes who's spinning her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun

She doesn't breathe for a few seconds, as warm arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground and set her in motion. Her first reaction was to attack, that this was a threat and nothing would make it better that she was caught off guard, until she realizes who's spinning her. That alone sets her more on edge, if only because she worried this was a trick of her highly paranoid brain.

Until it focuses that she's bring spun still.

Spun, like the child she wasn't anymore and Trunks wasn't sure if she could breathe from it. She can make the blurred faces out whenever she's spun past them and her chest hurts. Mother, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha. Her chest burned and she knows the arms that circle and lift her, she almost aches with the knowledge and barely keeps herself in check. Trunks won't cry, can't and it's all because of the past she helped save.

He doesn't stop, holding her even as he slows down his spins. She doesn't understand, not yet ready to ask what happened, but her dad, terrible and delighted dad, tells her. "Dende came to check on everyone, he's the new uh... Do we call him Kami? Even if Kami's alive again?" The spinning finally stops and she processes the words. It's a miracle she doesn't cry, only stutter in disbelief and finally she remembers that it's not done.

There's still Cell to deal with, he is lingering and she knows if they know... Well, she couldn't lose him again. Her eyes land on her mother, just as young as Trunks left her in the past, proud, unbending Vegeta who avenged her and nearly gotten the rest of them killed in the process. She wishes for the chance to go to past all over again, if only to know she earned that one's respect and pride. She will have to start all over again with this one and Trunks doesn't know exactly how to feel about the fact that she is more than willing to do it all over again.

Trunks' blue eyes fluttered to every one of the people in the room, Yamcha who looks relatively annoyed at the way Bulma is not looking at her with moons in his gaze, or Tien and Chiaotzu who just look happy to be alive, Piccolo staring at her, though more the man holding onto her like she was a treasure, she assumes.

Then there's Goku, standing closer to Vegeta than she expected of either of them and well, the fact that Mother hadn't batted him away was astounding, more so as when Goku slung an arm around her shoulders in a half hug, a smile brightly lighting up the room, there was only that faintest murmur of, "get off me you imbecile, I am not in the mood."

Krillin, small and happy was just snickering under her breath at how uncomfortable Goku was making Vegeta and out right told her father that she'd explain later.

"I'm dead right?" is what she finally eeks out, causing the focus to settle on her and the stiff way she's handling the sight before her, let alone Gohan who's holding her like he's going to lose her if she was set free from his grasp. Trunks is dazed, confused and swearing mentally that she didn't die fighting the Androids, but maybe they let her stay dead in the past and this was her reward for being so brave and strong when there was no other way to be.

Gohan stills behind her, resting his chin on the top of her head as he clearly thinks about her question. "No, no you're not." She can almost taste how amused he sounded, how pleased she finally said something that was coherent and acknowledging that they were there. He holds her still as she shakes lightly and then pulls herself together in a flash.

Trunks isn't the same as the one Gohan left behind, she hopes he realizes that and doesn't dig too deep into the reasons. It's bad enough that her heart is beating so hard that it makes her dizzy and her stomach is filled with nerves. He's holding her and she can't remember the last time she hugged him.

It's slow at first , but she latches onto him tightly, fingers grasping at whatever she could on his gi as she breathes in and out and just feels. Desperate, that's the word she uses when she thinks about this later, but all she can think of was fear. Fear so strong that she forgot that everyone else was in the room with her and the thought of Cell was so far from her mind that she nearly forgot the reason she even came home this time.

He smells like campfire, dusty books and bitter tea and she is lost in it. She presses her face against his collar bone and takes deep breaths in and out. Beautiful, perfect Gohan.

She can remember being a young girl, wanting nothing more than for him to kiss her. It had been there all the time and Trunks knows she tried once and was rebuffed, but if this was all she could have, she would take it greedily. He is solid just like she remembers, rarely saw in a photo that she had and left it behind when she went to the past. Gohan keeps his chin on her head and let's her cling with that humor she can taste.

It's Goku that coughs under his breath and ruins her revere and forces her to take a step back as she realizes exactly who else was around. She draws her gaze onto Goku, who just looked knowingly and still had his arm around her mother's shoulder.

Maybe eighteen years was what it took for Goku to finally be tolerable to Vegeta or maybe it was just she realizes what a futile effort it was to try and get him to stop.

Now that, Trunks wanted to know.

"Hey! Nice to finally meet you, Trunks," she hears Goku chime and she's distantly reminded of how he took finding out her lineage in the past.

Gohan makes no move to let her go, but she's okay with that. She's decidedly not okay with what slips out of her mouth.

"Are you having sex with my mother?"

Everyone balks at it, while Goku just laughs and Vegeta is flushing furiously while pushing Goku off of her.

"No, absolutely not. I, despite your apparent stupidity, have standards for my partners. Kakarot is absolutely not anywhere near those standards."

Trunks can't stop watching the way Vegeta's cheeks turn red and how Goku just whines and complains that was harsh, but it makes her laugh. A gut bursting laugh that has purple hair shaking and her face burrowing once more against the orange fabric and taking a deep full breath.

She doesn't believe Vegeta, somehow. Eighteen years and Trunks knew the joys of what Saiyan females go through every few months. A flush colors her face as she remembered the first time it had happened and how adamant her mother was that if the hyperbolic time chamber messed with her cycles and she had issues while Kakarot was outside, that she'd kill him before he could touch her. It was flattering, really.

Her laughing tames itself and She hicups once and tries to finally pry herself from Gohan's arms, it having finally dawned on her that she still needed to deal with Cell, that she could catch him up and spar with him, let him know that he was that push she needed to go Super Saiyan. She finds he doesn't want to relent, though finally does with grudging sigh.

She takes the opportunity to look at his face and almost instantly regrets it. He's just as perfect as he was the last time she saw him, but like the last time she saw him, this time it's him who needs to stay in place. Her chop is quick and she catches his weight against her before bringing him over to a couch.

"I have something to finish, no one follow me." She declared, seeing the spark light up in Goku's before he too was knocked out. Not by Trunks, however. Vegeta snorted, moving Goku to dump him on top of his Son and looking at her like she could see her soul.

"While I have been wanting to do that the moment he opened his mouth, you just gave me an opportunity for it," her Mother grouses, though through the look of annoying in those eyes, she understood that Vegeta had done it knowing it was a fight none of them could win.

A spark of pride lifted into her eyes and she darted her blue eyes to her father while brushing lavender hair out of her eyes. "I'll be back soon, don't let them out of your sight."

"Alright honey, I don't think I'll be letting any of them leave either way, Chichi's on her way."

That was it, she headed outside and took to the air to find that stupid creature and put an end to him before he even started.


End file.
